XMen Evolution season 5
by Demongirl56
Summary: The series is continuing where it left off and a new mutant is in town. How will the rest of the X-Men react to this new comer? Rogue/OC


**AN/ Holly crow! that took a long time! But I finally have chapter one of my new (and first) X-Men fic up! Woot! XD I hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 1**

It was Saturday night. Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled and rain pelted the concrete streets of Bayville. A dark haired boy is running through the rain without any sort of protection from the falling water. He was soaked to the bone but he continued to run. He turned into an alleyway and pressed his back against the brick wall. He closed his eyes, and after a moment he breathed a sigh of relief.

At the Xavier Institute, Cerebro sounds an alert to a new mutant.

"Interesting..." Professor Xavier says to himself. "Scott, Jean," he sends a telepathic message to the two older students "I want you to assemble a small team, we have a new mutant here in Bayville."

"We're on it Professor." Scott replied in his mind.

A few minutes later him, Jean, Kurt Kitty and Rogue are in the X-Van and driving to the location mapped out on their GPS.

Rogue leaned against the back of the driver's seat and asked "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"The Professor mentioned it was a boy about seventeen or eighteen," Jean answered "But other than that we're not sure."

"Oh yeah," Kitty said sarcastically "that, like, narrows it down."

"Okay, we're here." Scott said as he stopped the car and cut the engine. The five of them got out of the van and began looking around. They were in an area of warehouses. The rain instantly soaked their clothes. Rogue called to the others "Do y'think we could hurry this up? If we're in the rain too long Kurt'll smell like wet dog the whole ride back."

While the other X-Men laughed at this, Kurt looked puzzled and sniffed his arm to see if this was true. Suddenly, their laughing was interrupted by the sound running. Scott placed his finger against his lip to silence everyone.

"Hello?" Scott called over the pounding rain. "Is someone there?"

"I'll check!" Kurt pipped up

"Kurt that's probably not-" But before Scott could finish Kurt had already teleported away. Scott sighed. Instantly there were sounds of fighting and Kurt came flying out of the nearest warehouse. In response the gang ran to check on their furry friend.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Jean asked as Scott helped him up.

"Yeah," he answered "but that guy sure packs a punch."

"Do you think he's the boy were looking for?" Jean asked Scott

"Most likely, he's the only person around besides us." Scott replied. Then he thought for a moment "Okay, let's split up and cover the exits. And be careful, we don't know what he can do."

The group split off into two groups. Kurt and Jean went around to the back exit while Scott, Kitty and Rogue took the one in front.

"So, what now?" Rogue asked

"I don't know yet." Scott replied

"Couldn't we just talk to him?" Kitty suggested

"I suppose but-" Scott began but was cut off when Rogue said "I'll do it." and entered the warehouse. Scott opened his mouth to stop her but it was too late by then.

Rogue walked among the wooden crates piled inside the warehouse. There was only one light on, which flickered off and on again. The sound of something falling stopped Rogue in her tracks.

"H-hello?" she called

"Stay back!" it was a boy's voice and it was close.

"We're not going to hurt you." Rogue took a step forward

"I said stay back!" the boy yelled

Rogue looked around. Where was this boy, and how could he see her.

"Look," Rogue said, trying to get him to come out "I just want to talk."

"Yeah, right!" the boy scoffed "Like I'd fall for that!"

"No really." Rogue said. She then lifted her hands in the air "Look my hands are where you can see 'em, so you can come out." there was a pause "please."

Silently, the boy came out from behind a crate. He slowly and cautiously approached Rogue, once he was within ten feet of her, he stopped. He looked to be around Rogue's age. He wore a red, short sleeved shirt and jeans that stuck to his body and his sneakers made squishing noises as he shuffled his feet. His short, dark hard was plastered to his head from the rain. "I'm Rogue," she said in an attempt to show she was friendly "What's your name?"

The boy stood there for a moment before answering "Elliott..."

"Look Elliott, the reason we're here is because, we want to help you."

Elliott gave Rogue a puzzled look "You want to help me? ...Why?"

"Our Professor, Professor Xavier," Rogue explained "He's a mutant, we're all mutants. He wants to help us with our powers, it's what he does."

Elliott seemed intrigued because he took a step forward. "You mean there's someone actually willing to help mutants?"

"Yeah." Rogue answered. She was getting through to him "It's this big institute, right here in Bayville. Everyone there is a mutant an' the Professor helps us learn to use our powers."

Elliott took a few more steps forward "Is he...nice?"

Rogue smiled and replied "Yeah, yeah he's really nice."

The two of them stood there in silence for a moment. Rogue's arms began to shake with the effort of keeping them up. Finally Elliott spoke "You know, you seem really nice too." Rogue blushed slightly "Oh and you can put your arms down."

Rogue let out a short laugh and dropped her arms. "So does that mean you'll come with us?" she asked

Elliott thought for a moment then smiled "Yeah, I guess it does."

Back at the Institute, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue introduced Elliott to Professor Xavier and Logan.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute Elliott," Professor X said "I certainly hope you like it here."

"I like it already!"Elliott was admiring the large building that, according to Rogue, was his new home

"So kid, anyway we can reach your folks?" Logan asked

Elliott stopped looking around and met Logan's gaze "No..." then his eyes dropped to the floor. "they died a long time ago."

"Foster parents, perhaps?" Professor X asked.

Elliott paused before saying "...No."

"Ah, I see..." murmured the Professor

There was a rather awkward silence until Kitty pipped up "So Elliott, what, like, abilities do you have?" The change of subject seemed to cheer Elliott up.

"It's hard to explain..." he replied "I can see people's...energy."

"Their energy?" Rogue said

"Yeah, it's like...I don't know...I can sense everything around me. I close my eyes and it's like I can see the outline of objects and people only with living things there's a certain energy around them. It's unique for everyone."

"That sounds totally cool." Kurt commented excitedly

Professor took the moment to speak "Elliott, you'll be starting school at Bayville High on Monday, but until then, Kurt will show to your new room."

"Aye-aye Professor!" Kurt said with excitement then placed his hand on Elliott's shoulder "Your going to love it here!" and with that Kurt teleported away, taking Elliott with him.

Scott and Jean went upstairs to their own rooms. Kitty and Rogue were left at the base of the stairs.

"Elliott's kind of cute, don't you think Rogue?" Kitty teased

"What?" Rogue was surprised by what Kitty said "I...I didn't really notice."

"Yeah right." Kitty giggled and ran up the stairs. Rogue rolled her eyes in response, then started the trek to her room. Which, to Rogue's annoyance, was also Kitty's.

Once everyone was out of hearing range Logan turned to the Professor. "Does that kid really have no foster parents Charles?"

"No Logan," Xavier answered "he does indeed have foster parents. However I believe it best that we do not inform them of his whereabouts."

Logan look up the stairs as if trying to see Elliott. "Poor kid..." he muttered, shaking his head.

The next morning, Elliott woke up early. He sat up on his bed and stretched. A growling in Elliott's stomach told him it was time to go search for the kitchen and make some breakfast. He got up and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Elliott looked up and down the hall. Since Kurt had teleported him up to his room, Elliott had no idea where he was. He closed his eyes and could sense the people in the nearby rooms and tell what they were doing. This would help him find the kitchen. Elliott started walking down the hall and 'searching' the rooms. Sleeping...sleeping...sleeping...oh look, sleeping. Wait! He noticed someone eating past the door on his right. "_That must be the kitchen_." he thought. Elliott opened his eyes and the door to find that not only was he right but also, Rogue was the one eating.

"Uh...good morning." Elliott entered the kitchen

"Mornin'." Rogue replied

Elliott began searching around the kitchen for food. He opened a cupboard and saw a multitude of cereal boxes. "Hey," he grinned, looking at Rogue "Cheerios!"

Rogue wasn't sure how to respond to this so she just smiled briefly then continued eating. Elliott didn't really care if she responded or not, his mind was on the Cheerios. He checked the other cupboards for a bowl. Once he found one he poured the cereal into it, grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured that in too. The spoons were in the first drawer he opened. Then he sat down at the table across from Rogue and started eating. At this point, Rogue was already finished her cereal. She just sat there wondering if she should say something. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"So is it always this quiet around here?" Elliott asked with his mouth half full.

"No, not really." Rogue answered "It's usually pretty crazy. But some weekends we get to sleep in so everyone takes that opportunity."

"You didn't." Elliott said pointing his spoon at her. This time he swallowed first. Elliott suddenly paused in realization "Wait! _Some_ weekends?"

"Oh, yeah." Rogue remembered he had never been here before "We have training sessions pretty much all the time. We got today off though."

"Training...sessions...?" Elliott said in disbelief "I thought this was an institute not a military base!"

Rogue laughed at Elliott's comment. "I guess it's a bit o' both." she said

Elliott's Sunday was rather eventful. He met the other X-Men and found the diversity in personalities interesting to say the least. Storm also took him to the mall to buy clothes since he only had the clothes he was wearing. He was also given a tour of the Institute. But through most of the day he spent his time with Rogue. He took a quick liking to her and he liked the energy that surrounded her. Besides, like Rogue herself, he wasn't big on crowds.

Sunday ended and finally it was time for Elliott's first day at a new school. Jean drove him, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt to school in her SUV.

Elliott whistled "Wow, this bad boy's even nicer on the inside!" He commented as he appraised the seats. "You've got some nice wheels Red."

"Uh...thanks." she said then sent a telepathic message to the others "_Red_?"

Elliott raised an eyebrow "You telling these guys secrets Jean?"

Everyone turned to look at him with surprised looks on their faces, save Jean who used the rear-view mirror to look at him.

"How did you...?"

"I can sense energy remember?" Elliott answered "Thoughts are like energy. So when you sent your 'brain e-mail' I picked it up. Like a radio!...only I don't know what you said."

"That is so cool!" Kurt exclaimed

"_Brain e-mail_?" Rogue said with a raised eyebrow

They entered the school as a group. The other, normal, students stared and whispered as they walked by. The X-kids didn't grab as much attention as the used to, but still, people looked.

"Look, there's a new one." Elliott caught someone whispering to someone else.

"Nice school..." he muttered sarcastically to Rogue who responded "Yeah..."

Elliott had a normal day at school, at least as normal as it could be for a mutant. But the real fun was waiting for him and the other X-students in the Danger Room.

Elliott inspected his new battle suit. "You guys actually wear these? In public?"

"What's wrong with 'em?" Rogue asked

"Well they're kinda tight for starters." Elliott answered "I look ridiculous!"

"I think you look good in it." Kitty commented

Elliott grinned "On second thought..."

"So Elliott," Bobby jabbed him with his elbow, interrupting him "it's your first battle sim, you nervous?"

Elliott scoffed "Hardly!"

"Oh yeah?" Bobby snickered "We'll see."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Alright kids!" Logan interrupted "Today is about team survival. You'll be in teams of three. You and your team members will have to either survive until time runs out or take out your attackers. Which, by the way, will be Scott and Jean."

The students groaned.

"Enough whining!" Logan commanded "Here are your teams. Elliott, you're with Rogue and Kitty. Bobby, you Amara and Berzerker." He continued to list off the teams. When he was finished he started the program "Computer, begin program."

Pieces of the floor raised up to form walls and a holographic scene of a building appeared. "You've got thirty minutes. Start the clock, aaaaaand...Go!" Instantly Scott and Jean were on the students.

"Holly...run!" Elliott said and ran into a room

"Who put you in charge?" Rogue demanded

"You followed me didn't you?" Elliott gave her a grin and she huffed in response. He was right.

"Okay here's the plan." Elliott said in a low voice despite the sounds of exploding and fighting outside their room. "We're gonna lay low and once Scott and Jean are tired from fighting everyone else we'll take 'em out!"

"Good plan!" Kitty said

"Wait!" Rogue interjected "Couldn't we just lay low until the timer runs out?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Elliott replied with a boyish grin causing Rogue to shake her head but she also smiled. However she followed the plan. Unfortunately Scott blasted a hole through the wall of there room forcing them to find a new hiding spot, which turned out to be just as effective as the old one.

"Okay, we're running out of hiding places!" Kitty exclaimed "I'll help those guys with Jean, you two take Scott."

"Aw man!" Elliott whined but he did as he was told. Nearly ten minutes had passed and by now Scott and Jean had taken out almost all of the younger students. The only ones remaining were Elliott, Rogue and Kitty. Kitty was busy with Jean while Rogue and Elliott attempted to take down Scott. Scott took a shot at the two of them who took cover behind a wall.

"This isn't workin'!" Rogue huffed

"I know!" Elliott said peaking around the side of the wall "We need a new – Kitty!" Elliott spotted Scott about to take advantage of Kitty's distraction. Elliott sprang out from his hiding place and bolted to help Kitty. Just as Scott fired his laser eyes Elliott managed to get in front of Kitty, blocking Scott's shot. The laser hit Elliott square on the back, but he barely felt it. It was like something was just pressing against him, he didn't even flinch.

"Computer, end program." The Professor could be heard from the control room. The holographic scene melted away and the walls retracted back into the floor.

Kitty turned around and saw Elliott standing over her, closely, in a protective manner.

"Uh...hello." Elliott grinned

"Hi." she grinned back

"What the heck Professor!" Scott complained "We weren't even done."

"Actually, Scott, we are done." the Professor answered as he exited the elevator and approached his students "At least for now."

"Why?" Jean asked as she floated back to the ground

"Did anyone notice how Elliott was unfazed by Scott's attack?" Professor X questioned

"Now that you mention it, I barely even felt it." Elliott chimed in "I mean... I felt it, but it didn't hurt."

"Interesting." the Professor said

"What is it Professor?" Kitty asked

"It would seem as though Elliott is protected from some mutant abilities." the Professor answered then spoke directly to Elliott "Most likely your skin is acting as a natural armor. At least, that is my theory."

Rogue's eyes widened "So you're sayin' I could touch him and I wouldn't absorb his powers?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Xavier replied "But it does seem like something we should investigate further."

"Whoa! Hold it!" Elliott lifted his hands "Absorb my powers? I'm not sure I wanna try that." Elliott caught the look on Rogue's face change. He suddenly felt guilty for say what he said. "But I guess...if you wanted to try it..."

Rogue shook her head "Nah, I think I know what'll happen anyway..." With that she left the danger room. There was an awkward silence that was broken by Kitty "By the way Scott, that was, like, a totally cheap shot."

"Hey," he defended himself "not every bad guy we face is gonna play by the book."

Rogue sat on her bed, thinking about this afternoon. She didn't want to get her hopes up. For all anyone knew Elliott was only immune to Scott's power. Besides she had enough people in her head, she didn't need another one. There was a knock on the door that startled her from her thoughts. Rogue sat up "Who is it?"

"Elliott." came the muffled answer

"Come on in."

The door opened and Elliott poked is head in "Some of us are going out for pizza," he said "you wanna come?"

"ah...no, but thanks." She answered.

Suddenly Kitty could be heard "Come on Elliott!" she said as she ran past her and Rogue's room "They're gonna leave without us!"

"I'm coming." He called to her then turned back to Rogue "You sure?"

"I'm sure." Rogue gave him a reassuring smile

"Okay then, see you later." Elliott closed the door and walked down the hall. He met up with Kitty not far from Rogue's room.

"Hey Kitty!" He called to her and she stopped to let him catch up. "Do you know what's up with Rogue?"

"No," she answered "why? Is she acting weird?"

"Well, not really." Elliott said "But when I asked her if she wanted to come with us for pizza her energy seemed kinda...I don't know...blue."

"Her energy seemed...blue." Kitty repeated. Elliott nodded. "You're really weird, you know that?"

"Yeah." he replied in a joking flirty kind of way "But you love it."

"Yeah, right" She tousled his hair and ran out the door. He followed her in close pursuit. Once outside they saw Amara and Bobby sitting in a jeep with a blonde girl.

"Hey girl!" Boom Boom called then spotted Elliott "Who's the cutie?"

"This is Elliott." Kitty answered as she and Elliott got in the Jeep "Elliott...Tabitha."

"Hello." he waved

"Well hello to you too." Boom Boom made a flirty growling noise and laughed.

"Is she always like this?" Elliott whispered to Kitty as Tabitha put the Jeep in drive.

"Yep." Kitty answered with a grin.

"Oh..." Just as they started to drive away, Elliott looked back at the institute just in time to see Rogue watching them. He smiled and waved. She waved back but Elliott couldn't tell if she was smiling, they were too far away by then.


End file.
